mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 1
J stop Black I have a funny feeling u r a sockpuppet of J stop Black, if u r we can trace ur ip to any of ur original accounts!!!-- 13:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Dude I never heard of that guy!Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:05, 30 July 2009 (UTC) color Well its kinda hard what color do you want your page... http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htmand I'll do it-- 15:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I'll have blue pleaseLegoguy1866 (talk) 23:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sig with ~~~~ Go to my preferences and in the sig box put: (copy and pasting it is the easiest way) if you do that you that is (when you sig --~~~~ it will look like not just User:Legoguy1866User talk:Legoguy1866 hope it works-- 15:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Apologies Hello there and welcome to the wiki! I greatly apologize for the excessive advertising, overdone welcoming, and unnecessary introduction to very complicated wiki code. I am afraid to say that you have joined the wiki at a time when the majority of editors know quite little about civilized editing and will need much work on polite welcoming, unfortunately. I greatly apologize for the atrocious behavior that my colleagues have displayed to you, and I sincerely hope that you will make great contributions to the wiki to help us grow and provide better experiences for our readers. If you need assistance, then please drop a message at my talk or Kjhf's talk. Thanks for reading! 23:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry bout before, U want any help with rank 3 items?-- 07:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Solar Power Cells. What can I buy them for?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:48, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I could sell u them for 1-2 clix each, But u can get cheaper if u look around the markets? Have Fun!!!!-- 02:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Legoguy1866 (talk) 11:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) FB100Z What did you do?Legoguy1866 (talk) 17:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Link please? Can someone put the link to get to the sig box?Legoguy1866 (talk) 18:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) store help Sure I'll help you just tell me what you need.-- 15:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Huh?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : ON my talk page you siad You needed help setting up so what do you need: A background color or maybe a link to your store.-- 15:16, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. Sorry.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I can help you stock up if you like.-- 15:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Is it for a price?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha. No. I do not help people for profit.-- 15:22, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So for free I guess?Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Bingo.-- 15:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than I will have 10 of everything in my store than. I'll send you a friend request. You can block me after.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:28, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Remember I don't have everything.-- 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than. Well everyone doesn't have everything.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) blue YOU said blue not skyblue... I know but I changed it because I couldn't see everything well. Sorry 'bout that.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) sig box It's ok sig box P just go into your preferences and there is a box for your sig I can't see it.Legoguy1866 (talk) 15:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I have centered your page Sig box 1st go to your page 2nd near your avatar click on the last one (preferences) 3rd there is a box e.g. signature: 4th in the sig box put: and your done! Hope this works Hope it works! 19:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Joeman I did that but it didn't work. Let me try again. Legoguy1866 Lets see about this time. 19:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It did! Horray! 20:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) WOW!! Your new to MLNW and u've already got 21 messages!!-- 11:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I guess I'm popular! 11:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) sorry for the bad newsa but your sig is still acting up for some reason. p.s. I was wondering if you wanted to join my shop as a worker. If your interested of course.-- 19:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll do that. My sig is working for me. 20:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) good So now you can go --~~~~ and you will have your sig! -- 15:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) help do you need any help? want any thing on my page? just ask BTW you can I mean: you might want to delete some of your talk page (the old stuff) :so need anything click here, ::-- 15:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar-edit User:Skipper733 is right try it agan but did you fill in your name?-- 15:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) works your Barnstar works on Germans page!-- 15:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. BTW I have 2 sigs 16:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) and Job do you want to be a waiter or our harvester? p.s. Your sig is showing its full code.-- 17:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll be a waiter. 17:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I like your 1st sig (I made it) but the 2nd one is awesome -- You like my second one better? I'll be doing both. 17:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) do you want or need any help?-- 17:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Nope the EZsig thing is easy! 18:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) OK and thanks for your sig in my traffic!-- 18:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. 18:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hey you need a link to your shop on your page. Do you want your font a color not just black? -- 15:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Waiter Thanks for chooseing to be my waiter Your dutys include: Updating the store talk and Taking customer orders you than send the order to either me or the chef leinardosmith.-- 17:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. 13:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) count to 1000 Please stop going like: 200. bla bla bla go like :200 bla bla bla just put :200. instead of 200 it easy and makes the game look good thank you -- 15:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. 18:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re: FB100Z All right, I'll try to explain this in plain English. There's a bit of controversy as to how newcomers like you should be treated. What people are doing now is dropping tons of messages on your talk page. Most of these people are trying to be helpful: get you started on your signature, design a userpage, and so forth. But there's a little problem: Everyone is introducing tons of complicated code and other complex features in the wiki. And, even worse, the users actually know very little about how everything should work. 04:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh yes, and do you mind if I simplify your userpage to something you know how to edit? 04:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) About the first part okay the second part umm no it's okay. Ummm dude why did you do that? 11:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Help With Rank 3 If You need any help with items for rank 3 Then come to the 1st Stop Lego Shop. I can Offer you special discounts!!-- 11:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll be right over. sig}} 11:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Have you found anything you might like?-- 11:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Solar Power Cells because I have WAY to many tires and can send tires to Macracer and that other guy. Also can I have an Arcade Token? Ok! But Please Order In my talk page and set up an arcade game thanx!!-- 11:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ????????????????????? What Happened to your page?!?!?!-- 17:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) FB100Z messed it up. 18:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) But he fixed it. 11:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) He made it basic So u didn't have to deal with advanced coding!!-- 11:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah but i know most of that coding! Really!!!!!! U must be pretty advance for ur first week!! I can teach u some more if u like?-- 11:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes! I guess I am. 11:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Wat would u like to learn my padawan?-- 11:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay first how do you add pictures of badges, sticker, etc? 11:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Wen u goto edit ur page do u see those icons just above the wording? well the icon that is a square and has a plus and a picture in it thats the add picture button. U get it??-- 12:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I do. You choose what I learn next. 12:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ill teach tomorow-- 12:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. 12:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sooo for the 2nd time do you want a link of your shop on your page and what color do you want your font to be?-- 14:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The same font and I do want a link. 17:10, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You are not a Jedi yet! I'll continue Skullkeepa's training. Okay, to add images, I do not recommend using the toolbar buttons. But in reality, basic image coding isn't really hard. To include an image, first find its location. Let's say I want to use [[:Image:Echo.png|Echo.png]: To do so, just link to the image, preceding the name with Image: or File:. For example: Go ahead, try it out in the sandbox. (The sandbox is a testing area where the admins won't throw a fit if you put nonsense in there ;) I'll continue once you understand that. 17:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. I will try getting one on my next try. 17:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) All right. Unless you're not ready to move on, I'll introduce a bit more coding. In reality, I cheated on the last post. The real image, Echo.png, is actually monstrous in size. With the help of wikimarkup, though, it's possible to shrink it down to a size that is capable of mortal comprehension. The syntax is simple: [[Image:Image-name|''size'']]. What do those funky px things mean? "Px" is short for pixel, which you probably know as the smallest possible square on your computer screen. The image says, "Okey-dokey, mister wiki, go get the image Echo.png and size it down to 50 pixels." 17:44, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Like this? [[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 17:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's correct. Now I'll show you how to float the image. What does it mean to "float?" Let's have a look at an example here: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer ut urna vel lectus egestas luctus. Sed molestie, nisl vitae scelerisque placerat, enim tellus tristique nibh, ac aliquet ipsum quam nec quam. Vestibulum vitae orci et felis tristique condimentum at et turpis. Proin accumsan, nulla vel viverra molestie, elit urna aliquet augue, vel eleifend odio arcu non quam. Proin lobortis velit eget eros pellentesque feugiat. Aenean sed erat accumsan mi tristique pretium ac non purus. Quisque dignissim faucibus est in laoreet. Nam semper magna nec mauris elementum at hendrerit sem dapibus. Proin ac eros at diam fringilla pulvinar a vitae justo. Sed dignissim magna vitae massa malesuada non tincidunt quam aliquet. Donec ultricies dictum justo non laoreet. Maecenas sit amet purus augue, non consectetur diam. Aliquam vehicula cursus tortor eget placerat. Nullam sagittis lorem pellentesque augue laoreet condimentum. Nam et sapien mi, non facilisis mauris. Pellentesque arcu elit, venenatis auctor pharetra quis, eleifend vitae lacus. Vivamus et justo quis neque sagittis cursus. Sed eu ligula augue. Suspendisse potenti. Nunc nulla purus, rutrum hendrerit euismod id, euismod ut sem. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Integer ut urna vel lectus egestas luctus. Sed molestie, nisl vitae scelerisque placerat, enim tellus tristique nibh, ac aliquet ipsum quam nec quam. Vestibulum vitae orci et felis tristique condimentum at et turpis. Proin accumsan, nulla vel viverra molestie, elit urna aliquet augue, vel eleifend odio arcu non quam. Proin lobortis velit eget eros pellentesque feugiat. Aenean sed erat accumsan mi tristique pretium ac non purus. Quisque dignissim faucibus est in laoreet. Nam semper magna nec mauris elementum at hendrerit sem dapibus. Proin ac eros at diam fringilla pulvinar a vitae justo. Sed dignissim magna vitae massa malesuada non tincidunt quam aliquet. Donec ultricies dictum justo non laoreet. Maecenas sit amet purus augue, non consectetur diam. Aliquam vehicula cursus tortor eget placerat. Nullam sagittis lorem pellentesque augue laoreet condimentum. Nam et sapien mi, non facilisis mauris. Pellentesque arcu elit, venenatis auctor pharetra quis, eleifend vitae lacus. Vivamus et justo quis neque sagittis cursus. Sed eu ligula augue. Suspendisse potenti. Nunc nulla purus, rutrum hendrerit euismod id, euismod ut sem. Don't worry if you don't understand everything, this is just how it's made. Look closely at the result here. Although Echo really isn't part of the text, he seems to be in the left margin of the text. This is known as floating. You can also plug in right instead of left; go ahead and try it out yourself. So, for now, that's pretty simple: [[Image:Name|''size''|''float'']]. Let me know when you think you understand! 18:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You can make them thumb too just need to add and sow like that 18:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Tutorial FB100Z!!!-- 02:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) sig problem Your sig appear as code to fix that just follow the directions: #Go to and check the box "custom signature." #Type into the Signature box. #Press Save. #You can now edit User:Legoguy1866/My sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. -- 02:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll do that.--[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 11:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Learning What else would u like to learn? Internal linx?, External linx? Ecawards?, Different barnstars? Welcome to my userpage template?-- 09:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) About Ecawards how many edits do I need to get my next one?--[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 11:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Your next ecaward is 500 edits!-- 11:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) O and ur order of 1 power cell and 1 arcade token are ready for 6 clix give 2 clix to elemental earth gallery mod and 4 2 my may pop purple popper module.-- 11:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) u don't have a may pop purple popper mod. i only have 3 clix left so i'll give 2 to your gallery mod.-- 12:14, 8 August 2009 (UTC) never mind i just never saw it.-- 12:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Words of advice Barnstars r given to ppl for maximum effort and doing great things, and being helpful. Please don't just give away barnstars just because some1's ur friend. anyway i will send ur order now.-- 13:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey legoguy1866 i was wondering if you wanted to join The Bee Hive.-- 14:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Star Well Thanks I really wanted one! you are such a friend!!!-- 15:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No problem! You deserve it!-- 18:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) pic skipper told me to give you a pic . 16:55, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yep and its now a portrait in the market!-- 16:57, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Store pending Remember in order for your store to be approved it must have 5 customers a record of the five customers and a link to the store.-- 17:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Continued! One important element in wikimarkup is HTML. If you've ever designed a Web page, you'll know what this is. If you haven't, then I'll start with the basics. HTML is composed almost extensively of tags. A tag is an element in HTML that usually has a start and an end. Whatever goes between the start and the end is modified in a special way. Tags take on the format <''tag-name''>Tag content. For example, the tag makes all of its contents in bold. Below are a few examples of simple tags: This tag makes text look like typewriter text. This tag also makes text look like typewriter text. Many elements in HTML have multiple names. This tag makes bold text. You can also use three apostrophes around the text, but this is not HTML. This tag also makes bold text. This tag makes italic text. You can also use two apostrophes around the text, but this is not HTML. This tag makes underlined text. makes a line break. Wait, what is that thing on the end? Some tags don't even have contents. The is shortened to . makes a horizontal divider line. You can also use four dashes (----), but this is not HTML. You can also nest tags: BlahBlahBlah Wikia has several built-in HTML tags. Although HTML on its own doesn't have support for these, they do affect the wiki structure: The nowiki tag ignores all wikiformatting. I can put links, bold and italic text all I like, but I still can't get anything to show up. It just displays the brackets and apostrophes and doesn't do anything. I know this is kind of pointless, but there is an interesting feature that picks any one of the options in a list. 17:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ''' important'! See the shop pending thing above! its '''Really important!'-- 17:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I saw it.-- 18:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks legoguy for that wonderful award you made :o). ( it does look kindove funny. )-- 19:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yep.-- 12:34, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry it got deleted though. 16:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh well. I'll just give you a normel one.-- 00:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) need you need a link of your store on your page.-- 14:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do that.-- 15:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Somthing wrong I got a link but it showed the entire shop.-- 01:02, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :You need to use Shop Name not . If you have time, would you mind voting in my RfA? It is my belief that every active user's opinion should be voiced in my RfA. 13:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I got it fixed.-- 15:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I see. Very good :) 15:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. 5 costumers and I'm good!-- 00:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :That is a good goal to work towards :) 00:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 00:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hope your store makes it legoguy.-- 00:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.:)-- 00:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) If your store needs help I'll be glad to through you some elementals.-- 00:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :DO you have time to vote in my RfA? I would like to have all active user's opinions. 00:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll try. :Read this first. Thanks! 00:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. legoguy Nastajia12 loves trading rank 1-2 items with bigger rank items go ask her.-- 00:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll look. (Does he/she have a store?)-- 00:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) no She does not have a store she's the waitress at my store.-- 00:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks!-- 00:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I think it may be time to get an archive.-- 01:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Whats that?-- 01:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Check out the top of my talk page, You'll see that is is a talk page with too much on it and exist for historical reasons.-- 01:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Ask german for one because I haven't mastered it.-- 02:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete these red links. -- 10:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Top I modified the top of your talk page to conform with Wiki standards, as well as provide a link to your store. If you hate this edit, please yell at me on my talk page or undo it. 02:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :The link is wrong Arj But I'll try and fix it.-- 02:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I'd rather not have it like that but it's fine and the link is the correct one.-- 12:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thats because I fixed the link.-- 15:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Archive Can someone make a archive of this?-- 01:14, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!!-- 01:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Will fix for you :P 21:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC)